


Distance Complex

by mousouchuu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Undernegotiated Kink, awkward conversations without pants, fwbs to lovers, this is really mild but i'm still spontaneously combusting over typing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu
Summary: "But if I'm going to let you put me in kinda uncomfortable situations, is it that much of a sacrifice to show some affection every now and then?”Why you should always bite the bullet and just ask "what are we?"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Distance Complex

“Drinks tonight, anyone?” Remi had asked at the end of a particular tiring day of disaster aid at the Parnassus crash site.  
“This is stronger than I thought it would be.” Lio had said after the first of several drinks at the squad's favorite bar.  
“Well, I won't turn down the gratitude of the adoring public. You shouldn't either.” Galo responded, being slipped another free beer from a grateful citizen.   
And there wasn't much between that and when the two of them stumbled back across the street and into the bunks for the first time.  
It was certainly a lot of things, but it was not the caring experience Galo had hoped for one day, but it was also not bad, and so it became a fact of life. Sometimes, Lio would drop by his apartment, and whatever completely appropriate activity they had intended on, they'd wind up back in the bedroom, Galo's hands belted to the bed frame for whatever undiscussed reason it was. 

“Hey, if you're going to tie me up like this,” Galo said one evening as they were settling into something, “at least have the decency to kiss me every now and then.”  
“Wait, you want me to do what?” Lio stopped, one of his belts slipping from his hand.  
“Ya know, we've been screwing for weeks now, and yet after the one time I kissed you, never again. I figured you just had some weird complex about it, but if I'm going to let you put me in kinda uncomfortable situations, is it that much of a sacrifice to show some affection every now and then?” The taller man frowned slightly. “Not that I haven't been into it or anything like that. But still.”  
“Ha- that was just you saving me! Sorry, I think we've misunderstood each other here.” Releasing Galo's hands, he slid off the side of the bed and turned away.  
Galo instinctively ran a hand through his own hair, asking “Wait, shit, I thought you realized what I felt. I- sorry, I guess I ruined a good thing there.”  
Lio turned back slightly, revealing the slightest bit of a scarlet face. “No, I should have realized my perspective isn't really normal with these things.” He grew nearly silent. “So what you're saying is, you...”  
“Really like you, yeah! I should have been clear about it sooner. I'm saying I thought I was already your boyfriend. I've had feelings for you since we formed Lio de Galon.”   
Lio stood, as if he were suddenly paralyzed, at the side of the bed. Oh god, this is what a fire felt like to non-Burnish.   
“Um, I'm just going to put pants back on and go back to the couch. You don't have to talk to me if I made things uncomfortable.” Galo swung off the other side of the bed and reached for the discarded garment.   
An impossibly small voice responded. “Please stay.”  
“Hah? It's just kinda weird for me to lay here after being rejected...” He didn't stop.

Deep breath. In. Out. If Galo could say it so openly, Lio could too, a confession to what he had only realized moments ago. “I didn't say I was rejecting you. ...I've just never done that type of thing.”  
“You've never done, like, romantic stuff?” Galo flopped backwards, back to where he had been laying, sounding more like a gossiping kid at a sleepover than a man who had had his heart torn apart and glued back together in a matter of minutes.  
“Having feelings for someone isn't a luxury I've had access to. Mad Burnish rarely had time for that. We just... got things out of our systems and went on with our mission. So yes, I have absolutely zero experience with romance.” Lio took a seat on the edge, fading back to his natural pale shade.  
“I don't wanna force you to accept my feelings or anything! But, um, please think about-” Galo's gentle pleas were cut off abruptly by a pair of soft lips covering his own.   
“Shut up, this isn't easy for me to say.” Lio remained only inches away. “...I think I love you.” Once again his face was red, and it was just so close- Galo gave up resisting the impulse, and pulled him back in again.  
“Well, get used to it, 'cause I won't hold back anymore! If it's really settled this time, it's mutual, I want to make up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> the working title was "Dumb Baby Can't Write Spice Hour"  
> thanks to the thirstiest server for accidentally giving me ideas
> 
> Aster: okay but consider: tying someone up, but still being embarrassed about kissing  
> "That’s lewd" "Mood" "thats a lio mood for some reason"


End file.
